A Regular Day
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: It just a regular day for the Marauders... except, not so much.


**A Regular Day**

It was surprisingly quiet in the halls that night. The students seemed to all be in bed, except two. James and Peter were walking the halls just before curfew and something seemed off.  
"Hey, Wormtail?" James asked softly as they paused outside a classroom door, noticing that a light was on inside, even though no one should be.  
"Who do you think it is, Prongs?"  
"I don't know," James admitted with a smile, "let's find out!"

They swung open the door to reveal a very startled looking Lily Evans and Severus Snape. As soon as the Slytherin saw who stood at the door, the lips beneath his hooked nose twisted into the most devilish grin.  
"Potter, come for the show?" He asked, his hands still around Lily's hips, where they had been when the Gryffindors intruded. In his shock, James' mouth fell open, his eyes darting from his nemesis to the love of his life in shock.  
"Lily?" He breathed before suddenly breathing became hard. He rushed from the room and darted down the halls. He knew from the lack of footsteps, that Lily had not followed him and somewhere he had lost Peter in his rush to get away.

It was like this that Sirius found his friend, eyes bulging from his head and at a loss for words. Before Sirius could say anything, James took off at a run again.  
"James!" Sirius yelled, his robes billowing behind him as he ran. Finally his friend came to a stop by the old Whomping Willow tree. "James – ahhhhh," Sirius was bent double, trying his hardest to catch his breath. His breathing was shallow and his eyes were closed in pain. "Prongs, you – you can't j-just run away like that?" He managed to get out, his hands on his knees for support.  
"Sirius," James shook his head, breathing hard, but obviously more in shape than his friend.  
"James, let me help. What happ–" Sirius reached out his hand as he tried to comfort his friend.  
"No, Padfoot. I have had enough!" James yanked his arm back, shooting daggers at the world around him.  
"Ja–" Sirius began until he heard yelling coming from the castle.

"James! Sirius!" It was Remus, and he was headed their way – face red and eyes full of fear.  
"Moony?" Sirius called, his confusion swept away as he saw what was following the frightened teen.

 _A troll._

"What the –" Sirius' curse was cut off by the collision of the third teen with the pair as he dragged them towards the deadly tree.  
"We don't have time for that. Run!"  
"How the hell did a troll get into Hogwarts!?"  
"Do I look like I know, Padfoot!?" Remus barked back at his friend, his eyes were filled with fear as he started send curses over his should to stop the beast.

There was now a group of students gathering by the entrance to the castle, staring as the three unfortunate teens ran from the monster. The crowd burst apart as a small boy ran from the shelter of the castle and headed straight into the fray, his mousy nose stuck in the air in defiance.  
"You want a piece of me, troll?" He called, waving his fists in the air. The only problem with the boys' bravery was that his stumpy legs made it hard for him to catch up with the monster or the three teens with whom it was transfixed.

James and Remus managed to slip in the hole at the base of the Willow before the tree had finished attack the troll – but Sirius was not as lucky. A branch found itself loose and smacked the poor teen in the stomach, sending him flying through the air. Before he knew it, he had landed in the arms of the troll, his putrid breath gushing down on him as the troll, too, seemed to try to understand the situation.

Before it was able to react more the a muscle, the whole beast seemed to freeze, and that was when Sirius saw the majestic figure of Albus Dumbledore soar down from above on a Hippogriff, his white hair flowing in the wind. Sirius let out a breath as he toppled from the trolls' arms.  
"Thanks, Dumbledore!"  
"No worries," the old, wise wizard called, his blue eyes twinkling as he gave Sirius a small wink and flew off into the air.  
"So cool."  
"Sirius…" he heard suddenly and turned to see James standing behind him, "Sirius, WAKE UP!"

Sirius sat up suddenly, his forehead covered in sweat.  
"I'm up!" He yelled, his heart beating fast and his breath quickened. He looked to the side to see James hanging over his bed.  
"Time for breakfast," he said softly, a smile etched onto his face. Sirius shook his head, trying to rid himself of the weird events of the dream.  
"Woah."

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 812**

 **Genie - A regular day for the Maruders in sixth year (Evil Genie)**

 **Chocolate Frog - Newton Scamander**


End file.
